Secretos
by Kyary-Chan13
Summary: Ella no tenía idea de lo que descubriría y tampoco de que aquello haría que su mundo diera un giro completamente diferente.
1. Lo que salió mal

**Secretos **

**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y de Rejet**

—Ha sido una agradable noche chicas, pero me tengo que ir—dijo la chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos gris, mientras sacaba una cámara y la enfocaba en sus amigas mientras estas posaban—Digan whisky

—Whisky— exclamaron sonrientes

—Bien ahora, ya me puedo ir— exclamo sonriente

—Espera Mitsuki-chan, quédate otro rato

—Me encantaría Midori, pero la noche hoy tiene grandes cosas para mí— dijo guiñando el ojo y yéndose del lugar

Desde que tenía memoria tomar fotografías siempre se le había hecho divertido, no importaba si eran personas o figuras cada una lograba reflejar algo diferente y único.

—Ha descubrir los grandes secretos de hoy — se dijo a si misma mientras recorría las calles.

Había estado caminando hasta que llego a un callejón, al cual solía ir de vez en cuando a ver una gatita que le parecía realmente adorable, había intentado llevársela a casa, pero está siempre regresaba ese lugar.

De pronto escucho unos ruidos, pensó que tal vez era un gato, pero desecho esa idea al escuchar un gemido y después el sonido de suspiros, había una pareja que al parecer estaban demostrando su amor

_Diablos para eso están los hoteles_ pensó Mitsuki

Decidió que tomar una foto para asustarlos no estaría mal, tal vez ni cuenta se darían, así que enfoco su cámara y oprimió la opción de toma simultánea, solo esperaba que nadie la viera.

Error cuando el flash ilumino a los susodichos alcanzó a ver una escena rara el chico tenía a la chica contra la pared pero eso no era lo raro sino que el tenia colmillos y estaba chupándole la sangre a esa masoquista, ya que solo así podía llamar a la chica que suspiraba y gemía al ser mordida por un jodido vampiro.

Pero su desconcierto fue grande al ver que ellos habían notado el flash de la cámara y la veían con sorpresa y enojo, la chica con sorpresa, el vampiro con enojo.

No fue necesario que su cerebro lo asimilara sus piernas fueron más rápidas, estas ya estaban corriendo a toda velocidad, en que lío se había metido se reprochó mentalmente mientras le sacaba la memoria a la cámara y se la guardaba bien en el sostén, su indistinto le decía que eso era buena idea.

De repente chocó contra un albino de ojos rojos más alto que ella, fácilmente una cabeza de grande le sacaba.

—Dame la cámara—dijo violentamente, genial lo que faltaba un ladrón se dijo a si misma.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando vio al vampiro a un lado de él, sonreía burlonamente —Bien hecho Subaru— dijo palmeando el hombro del albino.  
De repente este tomo la cámara y la tiro haciendo que esta se destrozara.

—Maldito idiota— dijo Mitsuki mientras le daba una cachetada, —Pudiste pedírmela y simplemente borrar la foto.

Subaru agarro fuertemente la mano de la chica logrando que ella soltara un quejido  
—Subaru no se seas tan brusco con Foxy-chan bastantes agallas tuvo con atreverse a golpearte—menciono un chico de ojos verdes y sombrero el cual no supo Mitsuki en que momento llego, en realidad no era solo él, también estaba la pareja que vio; el chico pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda y la chica rubia de ojos rosas, un chico de pelo negro y lentes, uno medio aniñado que llevaba un peluche abrazado y por ultimo un rubio de ojos azules, acaso todos eran vampiros y este era su día para salir de caza?

No necesito preguntar, la sonrisa que le dio el de sombrero se lo afirmo

_Maldita sea, acaso leen la mente? _

—Tch, como sea —dijo soltándola

—Nee Foxy-chan, no tengas miedo ahora nos podremos divertir todos juntos.

—Tsk, ni siquiera sé quiénes son, malditos chupasangre.

—Que molestia— dijo el rubio — Nosotros somos los Sakamaki, yo soy el mayor Shu— dijo el rubio

—Yo soy el segundo Reiji— menciono el de lentes. —Aquellos son los trillizos, Raito, Kanato y Ayato—menciono señalando primero al de sobrero, luego al del cabello lila que seguí abrazando a su oso y por ultimo al de cabello pelirrojo—La chica se llama Yui— dijo señalándola

—Es un placer conocerte Foxy-chan, Bitch-chan ya necesitaba compañía en casa —exclamo sonriente Raito refiriéndose a Yui como Bitch

_Qué clase de tipo es este, _se preguntó Mitsuki

—Y por último el menor de nosotros es Subaru— dijo señalando al albino de ojos rojos y carácter violento—Ahora tu dinos quien eres—demando Reiji

—Soy Mitsuki Hashibaki

—Bien —dijo Reiji —Ahora que tú sabes de nosotros tendremos que vigilar que no divulgues nuestro secreto.

Mitsuki abrió sus ojos con sorpresa en qué diablos le había metido su pasatiempo, no solo se destruyó su cámara sino que ahora unos vampiros la vigilarían.

Y eso era apenas el comienzo de los cambios que sufriría su mundo a causa de aquellos chicos.

* * *

Hola n.n pues aqui esta una pequeña historia que se me ha ocurrido a penas, (ya que aun no se si subir una que ya tenia planeada)  
En fin ya saben me pueden dejar sus opiniones y/o sugerencias en un lindo review.  
Hasta la proxima besos


	2. Estadía con los Sakamaki

**Secretos **

**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y de Rejet**

_Pensamientos en cursiva _

Abrió sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces, se sentía rara, aquella no era su habitación, la suya tenía varias fotos y frases pegadas en las paredes la hacía sentir cómoda está en cambio se sentía vacía con sus muros desnudos, resignada suspiro y enterró su cara en la almohada ahogando un grito.

Una noche, solo una corta y miserable noche había pasado desde que Mitsuki llego a la casa de los Sakamaki aun recordaba lo que paso al llegar.

**_Flashback _**

La chica había sido obligada a ir con los Sakamaki a la mansión a pesar de que ella había afirmado no tener intenciones de revelar su verdadera naturaleza. Sin embargo su palabra no convenció al cierto pelinegro que casi a rastras se la lleva, de no ser porque Yui convenció a la chica de que no le pasaría nada malo. A regañadientes Mitsuki accedió no muy convencida.

Una vez llegada a la mansión comenzó su discurso de bienvenida.

—Debido a que sabes de nuestra existencia tendrás que quedarte indefinidamente en nuestra casa, serás tratada como una invitada pero entiendo lo bien si intentas salir morirás, solo podrás salir acompañada de mi o alguno de mis hermanos —dijo Reiji mirándola seriamente. La chica sólo asintió esperando que el vampiro dijera algo mas —Ahora ven te llevare a tu cuarto.

—Nee Reiji, si quieres puedo compartir mi cuarto con Foxy-chan— dijo Raito guiñando su ojo, lo cual solo hizo que la chica lo mirara fríamente —Parece que no estas de humor, pero no te preocupes algún día iras solo es cuestión de tiempo.

De repente el vampiro desapareció, Mitsuki volteo a ver a varios lados de la sala, no había rastro de él. —Como sea sigamos— dijo Reiji haciendo caso omiso a lo ocurrido.

Camino tras el la mansión parecía ser realmente grande, solo esperaba no perderse, después de subir las escaleras y recorrer un largo pasillo llego entro al cuarto que el de lentes abrió. —Por ahora esta será tu habitación, la mía esta al final del pasillo, si llegara a pasar algo trata de no molestarme.— dijo mientras se iba, Mitsuki solamente cerró la puerta , y se dejó caer en la cama, cerro sus ojos y durmió.

**_Fin Flashback _**

Sin ganas se levantó de su cama, un largo y relajante baño la haría sentir mejor, sin embargo al llegar a su destino, se encontró con un Shu dormido en la bañera, llevaba la ropa puesta y su mp3

_Que chico tan raro_ pensó la chica mientras lo veía, carraspeó un poco para ver si se despertaba, no nada, ni siquiera se inmuto. Estaba pensando en zarandearlo un poco, pero en realidad no sabía qué clase de temperamento tenia, así que simplemente lo dejaría pasar.

Mitsuki solo suspiro resignada, al parecer solo tomaría una ducha.

Al entrar se percató de dos cosas, una que había varios productos para el cuidado del cabello, _Ha con que los__Sakamaki__son todas una reinitas, ni siquiera yo cuido mi cabello tanto como ellos,_pensó lo chica mientras agarraba un shampoo al azar había fácilmente uno para cada día de la semana, la segunda cosa era que no tenía ropa para usar después, y no estaba en sus planes usar una simple toalla mientras su ropa se lavaba, si estuviera sola si lo haría pero había seis vampiros en esa casa, además de que uno era demasiado pervertido, no se arres guiaría tan fácilmente para ser atacada. Al salir vio que el rubio no estaba.

_Menos_mal pensó, mientras sostenía fuertemente la toalla que tenía enredada en su cuerpo_, Bien ahora a buscar ropa limpia_, —Bingo,— exclamo al ver unas camisas en un cajón, —Ni idea de quien sean solo sé que me serán útiles —dijo mientras se cambiaba despreocupadamente. Al salir del baño, decidió ir a la cocina por algo de comer, cosa que no logro ya que no recordaba donde estaba, pero al menos había llegado a la sala, sin ánimos se dejó caer en un sillón, hasta que sintió que alguien la miraba. Efectivamente al mirar hacia un lado se encontró con Raito el cual la miraba fijamente

—Podrías dejar de verme así pervertido?

—Pero me resulta un poco imposible Foxy-chan, no llevas nada más que esa camisa, aunque podrías haber usado una mía en vez de una de Reiji

—Fue lo primero que encontré, además no es mi culpa ya que si por lo menos me dejaran ir a casa por ropa...

—Porque estas usando mi ropa con tanta confianza— exclamo el de lentes al ver a la chica

—Porque mi ropa está sucia y esto fue lo primero que encontré— dijo encogiéndose de hombros

—Y tenías que usar mi ropa?

Mitsuki rodo los ojos y le dijo —Pudo haber sido la de Subaru o Shu no necesariamente tuya, pero si tanto te molesta deja que vaya a casa por ropa.

—No — exclamo rápidamente

—Hoo vamos Reiji irías conmigo para asegurarte de que no escape

—Que molestos dejen de hacer ruido—dijo Shu desde el sillón en el que estaba acostado

—Pues convence a tu hermano de que me deje ir a casa por ropa

—Si así te callas te llevare yo

—Enserio—pregunto dudosa la chica

—Me niego a que ese bueno para nada quiera ocuparse de algo— exclamo Reiji —Tch cámbiate, enseguida iremos

El camino hacia la casa de la chica fue tranquilo aunque no solo fueron ella y Reiji decidieron salir todos, algo que había incomodado a la chica era el hecho de que habían ido en limosina y no en algún otro vehículo

—Hemos llegado—dijo Mitsuki mientras abría la puerta y salía

—Con que aquí vives Foxy-chan —exclamo Raito al ver un gran edificio, el cual parecía ser lujoso.

La oji-gris saludo al portero del edificio al entrar, y les indicó a los demás seguirla hasta el elevador una vez que llegaron a su piso se encontraron con una anciana la cual les sonrió dulcemente.

—Mitsuki-chan buenas tardes

—Abuelita —dijo la joven mientras la saludaba besando su mejilla

— ¿Quiénes son estos apuestos muchachos Mitsuki?

—Cuales no los veo —dijo la peli cobrizo mientras volteaba a mirar a varios lados ignorando a los Sakamaki

—jeje nunca cambias verdad pequeña— exclamo la mujer mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica —En fin nos vemos después me iré de vacaciones con mi hija, espero no le causes problemas a estos chicos, adiós— dijo mientras se despedía.

**—Itterasshai!** Nana

—Parece ser una dama muy amable, verdad Teddy?— señalo Kanato a su oso al ver a la señora irse

—Bastante a decir verdad, no es mi familiar pero la considero como una—expresó Mitsuki mientras abría la puerta de su casa y entraba —Pasen

Su departamento era bastante espacioso y estaba bien iluminado, predominaba el color blanco, lograba resaltar por la decoración en colores tierra, por supuesto varios marcos con fotografías en las cuales aparecía la chica, sus padres y otro chico parecido a ella, pero que se diferenciaba por tener el cabello de un color caramelo Había un gran piano enfrente de un ventanal el cual llamo la atención de Shu

— ¿Sabes tocar?

—Sí, aunque mi hermano es mejor que yo— dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

—Donde estarán los padres de Mitsuki-chan y su hermano?

—Tal vez vive sola

—Mis padres están de viaje, celebrando sus 20 años de matrimonio y mi hermano está en otro lugar— exclamo la chica al regresar con una gran maleta

—Bien ahora ya nos podemos ir

—Espera Reiji tengo hambre ¿podemos ir a comer algo?— pregunto Subaru

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con el —dijo la chica mientras escuchaba a su estómago gruñir, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, y desvió la mirada apenada

Reiji solo suspiro y asintió —Bien vamos a comer

—Ore-Sama quiere Takoyaki —exclamo demandantemente Ayato

—Teddy y yo queremos pastel

—Conozco un lugar donde hay de todo, podríamos ir allí —propuso Mitsuki

—Está bien mientras más rápido mejor

**—**Irasshai— exclamo alegremente un joven pelinegro de ojos miel, mientras dirigía a los chicos a una mesa, les entrego la carta y espero a que pidieran

—Debo admitir que este lugar no está mal— exclamo Reiji

—Supongo que gracias, para la próxima tu escoges el lugar

—Está bien

—Aquí está su orden espero la disfruten —interrumpió el camarero dejando lo que cada quien ordeno en la mesa—Si se les ofrece algo mas solo háganmelo saber

—Gracias— dijo Mitsuki la cual estaba por probar su platillo pero se le resbalo el

cuchillo, trato de agarrarlo pero lo único que logro fue cortarse el dedo, vio la sangre deslizarse lentamente preocupada miro a sus acompañantes y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo todos la miraban con los ojos brillantes y la boca entreabierta dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.

_Ho mierda  
_

* * *

**Perdón**** por haber desaparecido por mil años y también si este cap esta algo bah pero necesitaba subir algo ya, estaba en época de exámenes, y eso me quito tiempo e inspiración. Ya saben su opinión me lo pueden dejar en un review bye**

**Itterasshai! = buen viaje**

**Irasshai = bienvenido **


	3. Recuerdo

**Secretos **

**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y de Rejet**

_Pensamientos en cursiva _

_"__Recuerdos"_

_Ho mierda_

— ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? —pregunto una camarera al ver que la chica se había levantado abruptamente dejando caer su silla.

—Ho pero que mal, se ha cortado deje la acompaño al baño

Mitsuki solo asintió dejándose guiar por la camarera

—Ne Teddy, su sangre huele realmente bien —dijo el de pelo morado mientras abrazaba a su oso de peluche

—Ese olor ha logrado dejarme la garganta seca

—Ella no es un sacrificio Raito —respondió Reiji

—Ore-sama opina que la sangre de chichinashi es mucho mejor que la de esa chica

—Que molestos cállense ya —exclamo Shu

-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Mitsuki estaba en el baño con la camarera, a la cual le había insistido que estaba bien solo era una cortadura leve.

—No te preocupes, a varios clientes les pasa lo mismo

_Pero sus acompañantes no son vampiros_

—Supongo que si —respondió desganada

—Ya está —dijo mientras terminaba de poner un curita en el dedo de la joven.

Al dirigirse a su mesa noto como todos estaban tensos incluso Yui, sin más se sentó y trato de disfrutar su cena, cosa que fue imposible para ella y los demás.

El camino a casa estuvo silencioso nadie hablaba y eso la hizo sentir incomoda sin embargo en cuanto llego a la mansión tomo su maleta y se fue rápidamente a su cuarto.

.-.-.-.

El sol anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día, y como encargado de la mansión Reiji se levantaba temprano para asegurarse de que las tareas de la casa se llevaran en forma correcta, salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose al baño para así comenzar con su rutina matutina, una vez dentro encontró a una Mitsuki dormida en la bañera.

—Por favor no otro bueno para nada que se queda dormido en cualquier lugar —exclamó mientras movía la cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

(N/A: Mientras tanto Shu estornudó)

El peli negro se acercó a la chica y trato de despertarla, tras unos intentos la oji gris despertó

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —preguntó al despertar

—Querrás decir, que haces tú durmiendo en la bañera

Ella miró al rededor y efectivamente estaba en la bañera, rápidamente se levantó y salió de ella, se preguntaba cómo diablos había llegado ahí, recordaba haber dormido en su cama.

Por un momento pensó en que tal vez alguno de los vampiros la había sacado de su habitación pero desecho la idea al recordar que cerró bien su cuarto, además vio su cuello en el espejo y se sintió aliviada al ver que estaba intacto, no había marcas de mordidas en él.

—Tal vez llegue aquí durmiendo —dijo mientras salía del baño

Reiji solo la vio irse y sin darle importancia decidió continuar con sus planes.

.-.-.-.

—¿Mitsuki-chan, te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo? —preguntó sonriente Yui

—Claro, no estaría mal —respondió la chica mientras caminaba al lado de la rubia.

—Entonces déjame enseñarte primero el jardín.

Juntas caminaron hasta llegar a él, era realmente hermoso, lleno de rosas de diferentes colores, pero las que más llamaron la atención de Mitsuki fueron las blancas, ese color lleno de paz y pureza lograron hacer sonreír ampliamente.

Yui miro la expresión de Mitsuki, por primera vez desde que llego a la mansión sonreía, se sintió feliz por ella. Siguieron caminando por el patio, llegaron al lago donde decidieron sentarse a descansar un rato.

— ¿Mitsuki-chan cuantos años tiene tu hermano?

—18 igual que yo, somos mellizos, ¿tú tienes hermanos Yui?

—No, aunque me hubiera encantado tener uno —respondió la ojirosa

— ¿Desde hace cuánto vives aquí y porque? —preguntó la otra, cambiando el tema

—Bueno, desde hace como año y medio, y fue porque me mandaron a vivir aquí como una novia, tenía que escoger a alguno de los hermanos como pareja, escogí a Ayato-kun —respondió sonriente

—Hablando del diablo… -dijo la chica mientras veía a Ayato acercarse hacia donde estaban, Yui se puso de pie y él se aproximó hasta ella, la abrazo y deposito un beso en su cabeza.

— Aquí estas

— ¿Ayato-kun que haces aquí? -pregunto la ojirosa

— Te estaba buscando, —dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás —Recuerda que hoy habíamos quedado de salir

— Ho es cierto, Mitsuki-chan lo siento, mañana podremos terminar de ver la mansión está bien?

— Claro Yui no te preocupes —dijo la chica

—Nos vemos —dijeron la pareja antes de irse

Vio como la rubia se alejaba con el pelirrojo, hacían una linda pareja o algo parecido, aunque no lo pareciera veía que ellos estaban realmente enamorados.

Se tendió en el pasto mirando las nubes y poco a poco empezó a cerrar sus ojos de un momento a otro quedó dormida.

.-.-.-.-.

Subaru se dirigía al patio era uno de los lugares donde más tranquilo se sentía, de repente un olor dulce llamo su atención, lo siguió y vio a cierta de chica de piel pálida y cabello cobrizo tirada cerca de las rosas, rápidamente se acercó a ella preguntándose si alguno de sus hermanos la había dejado ahí, la miro y no tenía marcas de mordidas así que, ¿cómo diablos había terminado ahí?

Con cuidado la cargo y la llevo adentro.

—Ne Teddy porque Subaru carga así a Mitsuki-chan —exclamo

— No es por gusto, la encontré tirada en el jardín —respondió mientras la dejaba acostada en un sillón al parecer solo estaba dormida, lentamente acerco su mano para checar si la temperatura de la humanidad estaba bien, podría estar resfriada por haber estado afuera tanto tiempo, cuando toco su piel la chica se despertó sobresaltada, y aparto la mano del albino bruscamente, respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos estaban rojos.

Miro hacia ambos lados de la habitación y vio que solo estaban Subaru y Kanato, empezó a tranquilizar su respiración y ponerse de pie

—Perdón por actuar así Subaru —dijo antes de marcharse a su cuarto rápidamente.

Una vez dentro decidió cambiarse de ropa e ir a dormir, esperando que sus sueños no siguieran convirtiéndose en pesadillas.

_"__La pequeña niña corría por el bosque cubierto de nieve, había decidido jugar a las escondidas con su hermano, como no quería perder decidió alejarse más, aunque sus padres se lo habían advertido a ella no le importo, siguió buscando un buen escondite._

_Al fin había encontrado el lugar perfecto era una pequeña cueva cerca de un lago, sin pensarlo mucho se metió adentro de ella esperando que su hermano no la encontrará._

_Pasaron los minutos y la luz del sol cada vez se iba desvaneciendo hasta que llego la noche. La pequeña niña asustada salió de la cueva, a estas alturas ya no le importaba haber ganado solo quería regresar a casa. Camino y camino pero con el suelo cubierto de nieve se perdió y comenzó a sentirse preocupada, hasta que escucho una voz a lo lejos la siguió y encontró a una hermosa mujer tirada en la nieve, su piel era blanca como la nieve y su cabello era rojo como el fuego, pero noto que tenía una gran herida en su pecho, salía sangre pero eso no la asustó, sino ver como seguía luchando por seguir viva, respirando con dificultad, mientras tosía sangre y gritos de dolor salían de su boca._

_Cuando sus miradas se encontraron observo el hermoso color ámbar de sus ojos y se sintió hipnotizada._

_—__Acércate niña — y ella siguió esa orden como si dé un hechizo se tratara._

_Una vez ya a su lado, la mujer simplemente sonrió y tomo a la niña del brazo abrió su boca hasta enseñar unos blancos y afilados colmillos y bebió su sangre hasta quedar satisfecha._

_La pequeña se despertó y se encontró tirada sobre la nieve , se sentía aturdida se levantó y miro su brazo tenía una marca y un poco de sangre seca, de repente vio unas luces y empezó a gritar, su padre la cargó en cuanto la vio, y la llevo a casa rescatándola del frío._

_Y la niña soñaba todos los días con aquella mujer, hasta que de repente dejo de hacerlo hasta ahora."_

.-.-.-.

Cuando Mitsuki despertó se encontraba sedienta, así que bajo a la cocina por agua, toda la mansión estaba en completa oscuridad y silencio, cosa que le daba un toque sombrío.

Una vez saciada su sed, estaba completamente dispuesta a volver a su cuarto hasta que Raito se le atravesó en el camino impidiéndoselo.

—Quítate pervertido, las personas normales tienen que dormir

—Me encantaría hacerlo Foxy-chan pero, resulta que yo también estoy muy sediento —exclamo sonriendo mientras mostraba sus colmillos

La chica solo lo miro desafiante, no estaba de buen humor para soportar a ese vampiro, así que lo ignoro, y paso delante de el sin hacerle caso.

El vampiro vio como la humana lo ignoraba, su sonrisa cambio por una expresión más seria, no se quedaría con las ganas de probar su sangre.

De repente Mitsuki, se encontraba contra la pared, Raito la había acorralado, mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Aléjate, maldito vampiro —dijo poniendo más énfasis en la última palabra

—No sabes cómo me pone el que seas así de directa Mitsuki-chan, solo por eso tratare de mostrarte lo gentil que puedo ser —dijo el castaño cerca de su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera, la vio directo a los ojos y se sorprendió al no ver miedo en los ojos de la chica solo lo miraba con odio.

_Realmente me divertiré contigo _

Sin más el vampiro se acercó al cuello de la chica, lo lamio era suave y a la vez desprendía un olor muy agradable, al encajar sus colmillos se tomó su tiempo en saborear el dulce sabor de la sangre, era refrescante y tenía un sabor dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagosa, en definitiva era deliciosa.

Mitsuki solo abrió ampliamente sus ojos, le dolía, pero se prometió no demostrarle ninguna emoción a Raito, aunque parecía que aquel dolor terminaría nunca.

No quería dejar de tomar, pero lo tuvo que hacer, si es que quería que Mitsuki siguiera viva.

Lentamente se separó de ella y limpio una pequeña gota que se deslizo por la comisura de su labio, al ver su expresión de molestia sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya estarás contento no —exclamo molesta la ojigris

—Solo debes saber, que esta no será la última vez —respondió Raito mientras la tomaba del mentón para hacer que se vieran fijamente.

La joven dio un manotazo, para así apartarse del ojiverde, le miro con furia, y sin más se dirigió a su cuarto a paso veloz.

_Algún día me las pagaras maldito._

Cuando estuvo dentro de su cuarto, cerro con llave aunque estaba segura de que eso no le aseguraba una protección completa, se fue a su cama, pero no durmió no quería soñar más.


End file.
